It is often necessary in the bacteriological, pharmaceutical, surgical and the like arts to thoroughly mix chemicals, for example, a fluid and a catalyst, in such a manner as to avoid any air entrainment. This invention is directed to such an apparatus for mixing small amounts of fluid and catalyst so as to obviate any air entrainment or contamination of the contents during either the mixing or dispensing, and is an improvement upon the mixer/dispenser described in co-pending application Ser. No. 913,066 filed on June 6, 1978.
It is the object of this invention to provide a simple and easy to use apparatus which performs the dual function of mixing and dispensing fluid without the entrainment of air.
It is another object of this invention to satisfy the foregoing object with a device that is easy to operate, low in cost, and which, therefore, may be disposable.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide an apparatus which satisfies the foregoing objects for a highly viscous fluid.
Still other objects, features, and advantages of this invention will become apparent upon a reading of the detailed specification which follows.